This invention relates to spray pattern analyzers and in particular to the spray collection apparatus required to analyze a spray pattern. This invention has particular use in conducting an analysis of spray patterns produced by chemical applicators used in agriculture for applying chemicals to agricultural lands. The present invention is used in the analysis of applicators which conventionally have a boom to which spray nozzles are attached. By making an analysis of the spray pattern produced by these spray nozzles collectively, defective nozzles or improperly adjusted nozzles can be quickly identified. Further, problems of improper boom height for the particular application and problems of improper pressure under which the chemicals are applied can easily and quickly be determined.
The only spray pattern analyzer used with agricultural spray equipment known by the applicant is that described in West German Utility Model No. 6804628. This analyzer includes a corrugated collector tray having troughs which receive the spray ejected from the spray nozzles. This collector tray is mounted on a stand with one side positioned lower than the other side so that spray collected in a trough will run down the trough and out the lower end thereof. Graduated beakers are positioned below the collector tray with a single beaker aligned to receive the spray collected from a single trough. This apparatus is designed to be placed underneath a boom having spray nozzles to collect the spray from the spray nozzles. A comparison of the amount of fluid collected in each of the beakers gives an indication of the spray pattern.